Unlikely Alliances (OC WoW RP Oneshot)
by MothSocks
Summary: When Línn, a young Worgen woman becomes imprisoned and the subject of prejudice in Stormwind she finds an unlikely ally in an unlikely place.


**Authors note**: Hello! Before you read I thought I'd just drop by and mention a couple of things, this story features two OC's, one of which is mine and one of which is my friends! This was written purely for fun and just to bring a bit more life into our characters as in our RP they have already been friends for quite some time, so this is the story of how they both met!

I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors on my part, I've been without a computer for a very long time up until recently and actually wrote this on my phone at the time and while I have had a re-read through a few things may have slipped through the net!

If you're interested at all in WoW RP feel free to drop me a message and I'd be happy to give you the details! Enjoy!

Linn had set about her journey roughly a week ago, traveling on foot to Stormwind to finally fulfill her dream, for years she'd waited, trained in private and helping the people of her own town in a build-up to her main goal which she _hoped_ would soon become reality.

The journey to the city had been a relatively peaceful one up until an ambush of local Gnoll hungry for coin had set upon the unsuspecting Soldier-to-be.

It had happened all too fast, in an instinctive response to the impending threat, Linn unleashed the Worgen blood coursing through her veins, casting her humanoid form aside to pilot her truly savage body, there was nothing left of them save for a few bloodied scraps of primordial cloth the Gnolls used to cover themselves. As luck would have it a local Stormwind patrol arrived on the scene just as the carnage had ended, Linn turned to face them, admiring their shining armour for a moment before bowing her head in polite thanks.

"Good day to you, don't worry, the threat is one no longer."

Linn couldn't help but smile inwardly to herself, she felt like she'd done her first good deed in helping keep the city safe, Soldier or not.

A dozen white horses circled around her, their iron-clad hooves tearing up the dirt underneath them as they trotted menacingly. Eventually they came to a stand still and a middle-aged human stood in front of her with his sword lowered down to point at her muzzle.

"Men, arrest this _beast_."

At first Linn had thought she heard wrong, it wasn't until one of the soldiers standing behind her kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the floor that she realized the gravity of the situation. The cold weight of shackles were snapped around her wrists, holding them tightly behind her lithe body. Confusion was an understatement.

Línn couldn't understand it, she'd only defended herself against creatures known to pose threat to the citizens of the Stormwind Province, they would no longer cause trouble in the area and it was one less thing for the people to fear, why was this happening?

The Worgen stood back up and peered up at the captain of the patrol, her teeth bared as she growled out in confusion,

"The charges... On what charges do you arrest me!?"

The captain answered almost immediately, as if he had been expecting the question for quite some time, his voice was cold and emotionless.

"Disrupting the peace, causing a scene, terrifying the locals. I needn't continue."

The captain gestured behind her to a mother and child who had been attending their small farm at the time of the attack.

Línns eyes widened as she turned to face them, their expression was that of absolute terror, tears ran silently down the child's face as her mother desperately clung onto her, tucking her daughter close to her work apron as if in a feeble attempt to shield her, both shook uncontrollably at what they had witnessed; a savage beast tearing a group of Gnolls limb from limb within moments.

Linn peered down at herself, her pale green eyes widening in realisation that she was still in her Worgen form.

"I didn't mean to-"

She was knocked down once again, growling as she hit the floor with more force this time. This wasn't right, surely her actions didn't warrant being arrested, she was only acting in self defense!

The patrol captain turned his horse away from the Worgen and began to slowly trot away, signalling his men to follow suit,

"Quiet. There's only one place for a beast like you to be kept in check. Men, take her to the stockades."

Línns legs grew weary from supporting her weight in such an awkward position, the splintered wood of the stocks prickled into her skin through her fur. She sighed deeply, this was _not_ meant to happen, she was meant to come to Stormwind, to join the army as a soldier and to _protect_ the people. To be a hero! Not locked away like some common criminal or _freak_.

"So go on... tell me, what'd ya do?"

The smooth voice broke through Línns train of thought, her head snapped up and long ears swivelled around to the source of the sound, the opposite side of her, hidden in the shadows of the dungeon walls was another stockade which at a brief glance one would think was vacant. It wasn't. The figure of a lean male frame was crouched over, in much the same position as Línn, this figure however was human.

"What's up, Wolfie, Cat got your tongue?"

Again the voice spoke, a surprisingly lighthearted tone to the mans voice.

The Worgen huffed in annoyance, her head lowering back down,

"That's none of your business."

"Why? What'd ya do? Eat a flock of sheep?"

"N-no!"

"Then what?"

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I killed a pack of Gnoll"

The man was silent for a moment before a small chuckle broke through the air;

"You killed a pack of Gnoll? _That's_ your terrible crime? It's not even a crime!"

"But terrifying the locals is..."

Línns voice was quiet and sad

"I've scarred that family with my actions. I came here to protect the people and so far I've done nothing of the sort...The first thing they know about me is that I'm a _monster._.."

The room fell silent once again, the ambient sounds of the dungeon began to take over, the dripping of damp walls, the muffled chatter of guards. It was soon broken by a very obnoxious and over exaggerated yawn coming back from the direction of the shaded stockade,

"That was truly a story for the ages, it really was. Honestly brought a tear to my eye. WELL, it's been nice chatting but I'm all dungeoned out for the day."

With a loud clunk the top of the stockade swung open and the figure stood to his full height, stretching his aching back muscles and heading towards the door of the stockade cell. Línn couldn't believe what she was seeing,

"You've freed yourself!?"

The figure knelt down by the cell door and began playing with the doors intricate lock

"Yup"

"When!?"

"About four hours ago I'd say."

"And yet you stayed pretending to be trapped?"

The man looked over his shoulder and shrugged,

"Had to make it look convincing to the guards, Wolfie."

Línns ears pinned back at the sides of her head in annoyance, her tail bristling ever so slightly,

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Wolfie"

"But you are one, are you not?"

The Worgen paused and looked down at what she could see of herself, her paws shuffled awkwardly on the cold stone floor, to the sides her claws hung in defeat through the stockade holes.

She sighed heavily,

"I'm...not sure what I am anymore...I may as well show you, I have nothing to lose I suppose."

Línn closed her pale green eyes and focused, steadily breathing away the stress and anxiety of being held prisoner. Slowly she began to change, her claws shortening into delicate hands, her muzzle shortening and fur shrinking back into peachy skin. She was once again human. The shadowy male figure was stuck in his place, his hand part way between the lock of the cell door and the floor, he seemed to come to his senses and stood up quickly, skulking a step closer to línns stockade.

"You're a-"

"Worgen...yes."

"So you can-"

"Transform at will? Yes, I think."

"Right...well I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you along!"

The now human Línns eyes shot wide in a mixture of fear and confusion, she gestured dramatically at her bindings,

"What!? I can't come with you! What if the guards see us!?"

The man laughed and walked over to her stockade, the sun light now revealing his face, sky blue eyes shone bright against scruffy black hair, dark stubble shadowed the mans chiselled features which appeared to be mostly flawless save for a deep cut just above his right eyebrow, most likely from being punched by a guard going off of the mans irritating and cocky demeanour. Línn had only just met this man and already she knew that he had most likely deserved being punched in the face by whatever guard he had riled up. The man studied her for a moment before pulling a small metal pin from his shirt and walked over to the side of her stockade to begin fiddling with the lock that held it shut.

The Worgen could just about see him to the side of her when she craned her neck enough.

"What are you _doing_!? Stop! Ive already said I _can't_ go with you, if the guards see me I'll-"

"Did they see you in this form? Human, I mean."

Línn paused for a moment and thought back.

"No...no they didn't"

"Well then there's nothing to worry about! You're just a poor little servant new to her job in the barracks who got lost looking for more wine for the commander, right?"

She didn't want to admit it, but this man was right, the guards had not seen her human form before arriving and she doubted the farmers did too, they had no idea of what she looked like. A loud clunk broke through her conflicting thoughts as the weight of the stocks was lifted off of lithe frame.

Línn stood up slowly, giving her back time to adjust to supporting her body in a more upright position before turning to face the man who freed her, concern still etched into her features.

"And what about _you_? You've seen me."

The man shrugged and walked back towards the cell door,

"None of my business what you are, wolfie. The way I see it, you've got yourself a get-outta-jail-free card, might as well use it."

Línn walked towards the door and crouched next to the man who, like it or not, had freed her and saved her from an indefinite stay in the barracks dungeon. Her voice was now a whisper as she heard the last mechanism of the cell doors lock click open, the heavy door creaked ajar just enough for the two of them to sneak out.

"And if the guards see you?"

The man turned to her and flashed a pearly white grin,

"Ohoh they won't see me, sugar. You can count on that. Bon voyage!"

Less than a moment later the man was gone, his form fizzling away into nothingness and leaving naught but silence in his passing.

Línn gazed blankly in front of her, looking at the open door, the door leading to her freedom, the door leading to a clean slate. No one had to know about this. The embers of her dream of becoming a soldier were once again reignited as she cautiously stepped out from the cell and made her way down the corridor, a minute or so passed before she had the exit in sight, the scent of the fresh air now coaxing her legs to move faster.

Just as she reached the door a heavily armoured figured stepped through the entrance, almost bumping into her, he was surprised to see her, his hand instinctively reaching for the sword by his side.

It was the captain of the patrol that had arrested Línn not two hours prior.

"Who are you?"

The Worgen swallowed a heavy lump that had begun forming in the back of her throat, her heart raced frantically as she thought back to what the other prisoner had told her, she repeated it almost word by word;

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm one of the barracks new servant girls, I'm still trying to find my way around. I need more wine for the commander."

The captain eyed her up and down suspiciously for a moment before stepping to one side and scoffing lightly,

"Food and supplies are the next building down, we were all new here once. You'll soon find your way around."

Línn couldn't believe what she was hearing, it worked, it actually worked! The Worgen bowed her head in apologetic thanks and hurried out of the door into the fresh air of Stormwind. She was free, she could try again and no one would get in her way. But first she needed supplies.

For a good few hours Línn walked around the market district, filling her pouch with various foods, first aid supplies and trinkets, she then stopped by the armouries and procured a new set of armour for herself, light gold and blue, very much befitting a future Soldier of Stormwind.

The day was now getting late, the market place was packing up the last of its wares and a sleepy hue of the sunset bleached the cobbled stones a light pink. Línn walked through the streets, making her way back towards the city gates where she had seen an inn to stay at when something caught her eye, she turned to face a large wooden board with several scrolls and parchments pinned to it, Línn stepped closer and studied each scrap of paper.

"_A wanted board?"_

Each sheet had a portrait of a person or creature, under each portrait was what appeared to be a bounty reward. She read through each one under her breath;

"_Wanted: Hogger, chief of the RiverPaw Gnolls, for murder, theft and Insighting terror, 5000 gold reward."_

She continued to scout through them,

"_Wanted: Rotfist, undead abomination, for murder and aiding in Horde advancement, 9500 gold reward."_

Línns eyes then fell to the last piece of parchment, her breath hitched slightly upon recognising the portrait in front of her.

"_Wanted: Zai Ryder, rogue menace, for theft, treason and attempted assassination, 11000 gold."_

Zai Ryder, the man who helped free her, the man who saved her from being treated like a lowly beast, was not just a petty criminal but a wanted man? She found it hard to believe that someone so carefree and quite frankly idiotic could have such a bounty, although given how quickly he picked the locks of the stockade and cell door it didn't come as that much of a surprise.

The Worgen woman peered around quickly before unpinning the wanted poster from the board and stuffed it into her bag hastily before continuing down to the outskirts of the city and towards the inn.

Upon arrival at the inn Línn was met with various warming and welcoming scents, a full boar turned slowly on a spit in the middle of the room, various races of the alliance huddled together around tables quietly chattering away, most of them now quite drunk by this time in the evening.

"I'd like a room, please."

Línn handed a gold coin to the large Draenei male who was keeping the bar clean, he smiled warmly at the young woman before leading her to an empty room,

"Here you go, breakfast is at sun up. Enjoy your stay."

Línn smiled and bowed her head in polite thanks, somewhat savouring the calm rumble that the Draenei accent had before turning to her bed and throwing herself into it. To say it had been a long and stressful day was an understatement, and it was only when línns head hit the soft goose-down pillows that she came to realise just how exhausted she was. It wasn't long before sleep took ahold and forced her into the dreaming world.

A few hours passed and the night was now within its depths, Línn was sound asleep and wrapped in her dreams when she was suddenly awoken by a loud thud by the bed. Instinctively she sprung upright and lit the oil lamp above her to try discover the source of the noise. But of all the intrusions she could have thought of, this was certainly not one of them.

There on the floor, swiftly scooping up apples that had fallen out of the fruit bowl on the table was the shadowed figure in the cell, the man who had freed her, the wanted criminal, _Zai Ryder_.

Línn bolted further upright, her fists balling the quilt up underneath her in a mix of shock and annoyance.

"_Zai!?_ what the HELL are you doing here!? How did you _get in_!?"

The thief stiffened and turned slowly, taking a long hard look at the woman talking to him before slumping back against the wardrobe and tucking a dagger away in his shirt that he had previously been holding. His expression was one if exhausted relief

"Oh Gods, wolfie I didn't recognise you! I was just coming t-"

He paused and leaned forward, crystal blue eyes narrowing in suspicion,

"Ok first off, theres a window _right there_. Secondly, I was hungry and saw apples. And third...you know my name _how_, exactly?"

The thief watched as Línn quickly rummaged through the satchel by her bedside and pulled out the wanted poster, unravelling it quickly and thrusting it forward;

"_THIS_ is how I know, _Zai Ryder_. Theft? Treason? _Attempted assassination!?_ How have you not been hanged yet?"

Zai smirked and ran his fingers through his messy black hair,

"They can't keep me locked up long enough to hang me for starters! Besides..." his expression darkened slightly, "I'm not being executed for something I didn't do."

Linn unwrapped her fists from the bed sheets and leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the thief. To say she didn't pity the man would have been a lie, and now that she could see him in a more brighter light it was apparent just how roughed up he was.

His shirt was stained with sweat and small droplets of dried blood, his hair was messy and shone with a slick oil of one who had not been given chance to bathe for a while. His previously crystal blue eyes under the dungeon light now appeared dull, dark rings hung under each eyelid and then of course was the nasty looking gash at the side of the thief's eyebrow which almost seemed to glow an angry red, most likely in response to being left untreated. All in all the poor man just looked run down and worse for wear.

Línn gave an exasperated sigh and rifled through her bag again, laying out various first aid instruments on the crisp white bedsheet before turning back to Zai and pointing at a small stool by the bedside.

"Sit."

The thief did as he was told, scraping himself up off of the ground and placing himself on to the little wooden chair.

Línn brightened the oil lamp, it's flame burning brighter still to allow the best look at the injury to the criminals eye. After some careful deliberation she picked up a small vial of clear fluid and a little washcloth, drenching a corner of the cloth in the fluid before sternly grasping Zai under the chin to make sure he didn't turn away from her.

There was a part of her that couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Hold still, this might sting a little."

Zai rolled his eyes and scoffed in response,

"Come on now, wolfie I'm not tha-ARGH!"

Línn pressed the ointment covered cloth against the thief's wound, perhaps a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"I've told you, _don't call me that_. Stop moving."

Her voice was that of a strict mother scolding her child, Zai hissed at the sudden stinging sensation and snorted in response.

"I really hope you've not come to this city to pra-**ah!**-actice medicine...I'd rather _not_ have you as a nurse again."

The Worgen couldn't help but smile slightly, her pressure against the deep wound lessening to gentle dabbing if the area.

"How did you get into this mess, Zai Ryder, scourge of Stormwind? Tell me."

Zai grinned

"The scourge of Stormwind, huh? I like that. And it's a long story. One I won't bore you with."

"I'll be the judge of if it's a boring story or not."

The man rolled his eyes and sighed,

"What can I say? I'm Stormwinds most loveable thief."

"And the treason?"

"That may or may not be related to what it was I stole."

Línn paused for a moment, pouring a little more ointment onto the cloth, much to the disappointment of her patient who winced at the sight.

"What could be of such value that stealing it falls under treason?"

"The jewel of Shalla'tor."

The Worgen made an audible gasp and leaned forward

"As in, the jewel that laced one of King Variens duel swords? The jewel that now sits..._sat_ in hilt of the twin sword, Shalamayne. That jewel of Shalla'tor?"

"That'd be it. Was gonna sell it, had a buyer already waiting for it, some Goblin. It was gonna make me a very rich man."

Línn frowned slightly at the thought as she turned to reach for a needle and thread.

"It makes sense, I suppose. You steal something belonging to the royal family then you're committing an act of high treason. But attempted assassination?"

She broke away for a moment to concentrate on threading the fine thread through the needle, snipping away the excess with her teeth before turning back to face the man who freed her.

"To _stea_l is one thing, but to attempt to _kill_ someone? Thats going to take much more explaining, Zai Ryder. Hold still, I need to stitch this..."

The thief frowned and tensed under the scrutiny of his nurse,

"D'you call everyone by their first _and_ second name? How about you just call me Ryder, hm? Everyone else does. And I didn't attempt to assassinate anyone I was framed! Ow! Gods take it easy!"

Línn pulled the first stitch through the wound and waited a moment for the rogue to calm himself from his sudden outburst before replying.

"Sorry, I'll try be as quick as I can. You say you were framed? Who framed you?"

Ryder's eyes narrowed,

"Someone I'd rather not talk about."

Línn shrugged,

"Ok. Then who's attempted assassination were you framed for?"

Ryder's breath hitched in his throat, an act that had not gone unnoticed by his carer, his hands gripped the fabric of his pants to the point of knuckles turning white

"I think thats enough questions for one night..."

As curious as she was into the mans past, the Worgen didn't pry any further, this man wasn't her friend, he was _barely_ an acquaintance, and as intriguing as his life seemed to be she wasn't overly interested in trying to pursue the stories of a criminal. The next twenty minutes were spent in silence as she worked diligently to stitch up the rogues wound as neatly as she could manage, finally the last stitch was in, much to the relief of Zai, who visibly flopped back against the wardrobe upon completion. Línn quietly packed her supplies away and put the satchel back beside the bed, though this time on the opposite side away from her new criminal acquaintance, she doubted he would do anything, but a thief was still a thief and she didn't want to take any chances.

She turned back to face him,

"You're sorted, keep it clean. Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

The thief rubbed the side of his face idly and shuddered, a joking smirk playing on his features.

"Even if there were I don't think I'd be telling you. I'll save it for a real nurse."

Slowly Ryder rose to his feet, stretching as he did so, he took a few strides towards the door, grabbing an apple off the floor as he did so and turned back towards the woman, giving the slightest nod in respect.

"Well this has been an interesting day, hasn't it? Thank you for your services, your healing hands shan't be forgotten."

Línn gave a small smile,

"You're welcome, Ryder. At least _try_ to stay out of trouble ok?"

Ryder grinned,

"I promise nothing. Thanks again, Wolf-..."

he paused mid sentence, his eyes flicking around slightly as if he were searching his mind for mislaid information,

"What did you say your name was?"

The Worgen chuckled lightly,

"I didn't. It's Línn."

"Línn, huh?" The thief smirked and winked in response,

"Well thanks, Línn. It's been a pleasure."

Again the familiar fizzling sound hit the worgens ears, and he was gone. Once again vanished into thin air leaving no trace behind, other than a half eaten apple.

"Yeah..." Línn, dimmed the oil lamp, returning it again to darkness,

"It's been a pleasure..."


End file.
